Tentations
by Maiisa
Summary: Capitulo I. Lo prohibido es excitante. A cual de los dos eligirias ¿hijo o padre? Cual es el que hace que tu corazon palpite locamente, el que te deja sin aliento con solo un beso y te eriza la piel con solo un toque de sus manos. Capitulo I
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia es totalmente mia._**

**_Prefacio_**

A lo largo de mis dieciséis años nunca me hubiera imaginado lo que me prepararía el destino. Estoy en una encrucijada y no se cual de los caminos tomar, y eso me está volviendo loca. Una difícil decisión que tomar ¿padre o hijo? Uno de los caminos me llevaría a hacer lo correcto, logrando que mi conciencia esté libre de culpa y el otro, me llevaría a algo que deseo pero que no estaría bien y me condenaría.

Todavía existía otro camino pero me consideraba lo bastante egoísta como para tomarlo. Por uno sentía un cariño que había empezado a nacer desde que lo conocí. Y el otro despertaba lo que nunca creí poder sentir por algún hombre. Lo deseo, con todo mi ser. Eso es algo que no puedo evitar sentir y que me hace pensar en cosas que jamás había imaginado.

Esto se me está yendo de las manos, últimamente todo me estaba saliendo mal, no logro concentrarme más de diez segundos en algo, y no pongo mucho de mi parte para prestar atención a lo que me dicen. Llevo a la escuela los libros que no tengo que llevar, incluso llego a estar tan metida en mis pensamientos que en una ocasión me equivoque de salón.

Hoy tampoco era mi dia de suerte. Simplemente no se cómo ocurrió pero de alguna manera "misteriosa" desaparecieron mis llaves. Y no había forma de que entrara a mí casa a no ser que espera a que mi mamá llegara.

Necesitaba volver a la normalidad. Estas cosas no podían seguir ocurriendo, por dos personas mi mundo se había vuelvo de cabeza en muy poco tiempo.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir con la relación, caer en la tentación, o hacer lo correcto y alejarme de ambos? Necesitaba poner un punto final a esto. Y ya había tomado una decisión. Pague lo que consumí y salí caminando a paso lento, estaba en paz, tranquila. Solo esperaba no arrepentirme de la decisión que había tomado.

Levante la vista y me di cuenta que estaba por llegar, solo esperaba que estuviera en casa antes de que me arrepienta de mi decisión. Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Llegue a la puerta principal y comencé a golpearla con desespero.

Unos segundos después escuche unos pasos presurosos acercarse a la puerta y me alegre de que estuviera en casa. La puerta se abrió, y entonces lo vi, tan hermoso como siempre, no pude detenerme y en un segundo salte sobre él. Sus labios eran tan suaves como la última vez que los había probado. El estrecho sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me arrastro dentro de la casa, para luego pegarle una patada a la puerta y cerrarla.

Me puso entre él y una de las paredes, y sin dudarlo enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo bese con toda la pasión que tenía y él me correspondía gustoso, mientras acariciaba mis piernas de arriba hacia abajo.

No me importaba nada de lo que me dijeran, nada me haría cambiar de opinión. Si me iba a ir al infierno, lo haría con todas las letras y no lo haría sola si no con él.

**

* * *

**

**_Hola!!!!!_ **

**_Esta es mi primera historia de Twilight con mis personajes favoritos._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado. Este es solo el comienzo._**

**_Tratare de subir el primer capitulo la semana que viene._**

**_Muchas gracias a mi Beta Kyssa, te quiero mucho hermanita._**

**_...Besos..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**_

**Primer Capitulo**

Como siempre ocurría cuando me levantaba, solamente yo me encontraba en casa, y mis padres trabajando, no era algo que me molestara, ambos hacían lo que les gustaba y a pesar de no tener mucho tiempo libre siempre estaban conmigo en cada momento importante de mi vida. Y soy consciente de que soy lo más importante que tienen, es algo que siempre me dicen y eso me hace sentir querida.

No somos una familia muy grande, solo está formada por tres personas, mis padres y yo. Charlie es policía y eso le toma bastante de su tiempo y mi madre decoradora. Siempre anda comprando cosas para decorar nuestra casa.

Puedo decir que en mi familia hay amor, mis padres se aman y de eso estoy completamente segura y espero, en algún momento de mi vida, poder encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida y ser feliz.

Fui a la cocina donde se encontraba mi desayuno como todos los días y lo tome tranquilamente. Me había levantado con el tiempo perfecto para llegar a la escuela y pasar un rato con mis amigos, aunque no me agradaba mucho la idea, prefería estar sola y tranquila leyendo algún libro pero no tenía muchas opciones, si no lo hacía Jessica me recriminaría que no les presto la atención que merecen. Siempre nos juntamos antes para hablar de lo que hicimos en la tarde del dia anterior y acontecimientos recientes, aunque realmente yo no participaba.

El tema más hablado entre los estudiantes era la fiesta que organizaba mi gran amiga, Jessica Stanley, por su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Todos estaban muy emocionados, se la proclamaba la fiesta del año, cosa que no me interesaba en lo absoluto pero lamentablemente no podía escapar de asistir.

Todo estaba absolutamente preparado e inspeccionado bajo el ojo de Jessica, esta fiesta era sumamente importante para ella. Y no debía haber ni un error ya que como ella siempre dice: "puede costar mi popularidad". Aunque yo no creo en absoluto que eso pueda ocurrir.

Luego de dejar las cosas en la pileta tome las llaves de mi auto y partí rumbo al colegio. Llegué al estacionamiento y me estaciones entre los autos de Jessica y Mike. Recogí mis cosas lo más lento posible y luego fui directo al pequeño grupo reunido al lado de la entrada.

Hola Bella- me saludo Jessica con entusiasmo- Lista para hoy a la noche- había tratado de declinar la invitación pero falle.

En realidad no- sinceramente no deseaba ir- Pero no puedo faltar ¿cierto?- pregunte, deseando que la respuesta fuera si, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Luego de esa pequeña charla me desconecte. Los veía mover los labios pero no entendía lo que decían y tampoco me interesaba, fiestas, bailes, vestidos, maquillaje eran cosas que no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Lo mío realmente eran los libros, son mis mejores amigos, y me ayudan a escapar de la realidad.

No es que no me llevara bien con mis amigos, pero somos completamente diferentes, ellos se preocupan por cosas diferentes a las que a mi me interesaban.

Unos minutos después toco el timbre y entramos a nuestras respectivas clases, agradecía no compartir muchas de ellas con mis amigos, ya que me gusta la soledad. Las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo pero demasiado lentas, a la hora del almuerzo me senté en una mesa aparte y me dedique a leer nuevamente mi libro de _Cumbres_ _Borrascosas._ Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada ya que era algo que habitualmente hacia.

El resto de las clases, a mi parecer, pasaron rápidas. Recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude para no cruzarme con Jessica pero no tuve tal dicha, se me acerco y me hizo prometer que no faltaría a la fiesta por ningún motivo. Me despedí y fui directo a mi casa.

Al llegar los coches de mis papas no se encontraban, lo cual me indicaba que seguían en el trabajo. Saque las llaves de mi bolso y abrí la puerta para luego sentir la calidez de mi hogar. Deje mi bolso al costado de la puerta, colgué mi abrigo y me fui directo a la cocina a prepararme el almuerzo.

Por suerte no tuve la necesidad de cocinar ya que había quedado un poco de lasaña de la noche anterior, puse un individual y coloque lo que necesario para comer. No demore más de media hora y luego lave lo que había utilizado.

Luego fui a mirar un poco la televisión, ya que tenía tiempo de sobra para arreglarme. A la mitad de la película que estaba viendo llego mi madre y hablamos de cómo había sido nuestro dia, le transmití mis pocos ánimos de asistir pero me dijo que ya me había comprometido y luego me mando a alistarme.

Tome un baño, el cual me relajo y comencé a prepararme para la fiesta. Mi vestido era de color negro strapples con una cinta de raso color plateada. Y para combinar unos zapatos plateados con un leve taco, el cual podría causarme muchos problemas esta noche. Me maquille levemente, y ondule un poco mi cabello.

Al bajar note que mi papa había llegado ya que escuche su voz en la cocina. Cuando entre el y mi mama estaban tomando un café mientras conversaban.

Estas hermosa- me dijo mi madre al notar mi presencia y se levanto de su asiento para luego darme un abrazo- Esta noche robaras varios suspiros-.

Mama, no digas eso- le pedí avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos- Solo espero que todo esto termine lo mas rápido posible-.

Ten cuidado- pidió mi padre mientras me extendía un aerosol- Llévalo, solo por las dudas- no tenia caso refutar, el sabia lo que podría ocurrir, como el decía "ser un policía te muestras muchos cosas que no te gustaría saber".

Te pedimos un taxi, y no debe de tardar- informo mi mama y luego se escucho una bocina; me dirigí a la entrada seguida por ellos y me despedí de ambos con un beso en la mejilla. Subí al auto y ente arranco rumbo a la casa de Jessica.

No pasó más de media hora y ya estaba en la entrada. Varios autos estaban estacionados, por lo que me daba cuenta que varios chicos ya habían llegado. La música estaba muy alta y eso me estaba molestando un poco. Entre y me dirigí a la cocina en donde encontré a Jess y Ángela preparando unos snacks. Al verme me saludaron y con una mano me indicaron que fuera hacia ellas.

Llegaste- me dijo Jess- Pesamos que no ibas a venir, estaba a punto de mandar a Mike a buscarte- fue con un toque de humor pero sabia que hubiera sido capaz y me alegre de que no lo haya hecho, no es que el no me agradara pero algunas veces Mike podría ser un poco irritante.

Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy- conteste con una sonrisa forzada a lo cual Ángela soltó una pequeña risa- ¿En que puedo ayudarlas?- pregunte tratando de cambiar de tema.

Jessica solo me miro con irritación y me dijo en que podría ayudar, lo cual realmente agradecí ya que no estaba muy feliz de ser parte de la fiesta pero mientras me mantuviera ocupada y encerrada en la cocina era feliz.

Cuando se acababan los snacks volvía a poner más y cuando se acababan las bebidas iba a la parte trasera de la casa en busca de más. Sentía que alguien me observaba pero no prestaba mucha intención ya que a veces era muy paranoica.

Bella- me llamo Jessica mientras caminaba en dirección a mi- Cullen te esta mirando- yo la mire sin comprender, me hizo una seña para que volteara, gire y note que un chico me miraba pero cuando se dio cuenta giro la cabeza.

¿Quién es?- le pregunte, no me acordaba de haberlo visto alguna vez- No lo conozco-.

Claro que no lo conoces, siempre te la pasas metida entre tus libros y no prestas atención a nada ni a nadie- me molesto un poco lo que dijo pero decidí no decir nada- Se mudo hace un par de meses, viene de Alaska, tiene dieciséis años- ¡Por Dios! Que bien informada estaba- Y sabes que mas; siempre te esta mirando-.

Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, el apellido se me hacia conocido.

Su padre es el nuevo director del hospital- ¡Bingo! Ahí tenía mi respuesta, el nuevo director del hospital, Charlie había hablado en unas ocasiones de el. Por lo que escuche era un gran medico.

Mejor me voy- se despidió- Suerte- no entendía por que me las dio pero lo entendí cuando miro tras de mi y sonrío.

Hola- saludo alguien a mi espalda, genial ahora tenia que hablar con alguien a quien no conocía- ¿Cómo estas?-.

Gire y efectivamente el se encontraba allí, parado frente a mi- Hola, estoy bien y tu-.

Excelente, gracias por preguntar Bella- contesto con una sonrisa al decir mi nombre- soy Cullen…-.

El hijo del nuevo director del hospital ¿cierto?- lo interrumpí antes de que diga su nombre-.

Exactamente- sus ojos verdad adquirieron un brillo que no supe identificar, creo que le agrado el hecho de que sepa algo de el- Y tu eres Bella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía-.

Si- al parecer no era la única que sabia algo del otro.

Supongo que no estas muy a gusto- yo lo mire sin comprender- Por lo que tengo entendido no te gustan las fiestas prefieres quedarle leyendo antes de ir a una- aclaro mi duda.

Eso me sorprendió, nadie aparte de mis amigos y familia saben eso- Es verdad- afirme.

¿Quieres que nos vayamos de aquí?- yo lo mire con desconfianza- No te preocupes no soy un psicópata, solo quiero ayudarte a escapar de aquí-.

No sabia si aceptar o no. Pero de lo que estaba segura era de que no quería seguir en la fiesta, la música no era de mi agrado y ver como se emborrachaba la gente tampoco lo era.

Vámonos- acepte mientras me dirigía a la salida, al salir el me tomo de la mano y me dirigió hacia un a Volvo plateado- Lindo auto.

Gracias- abrí la puesta y entre mientras el hacia lo mismo- Si quieres pon música-.

Me tome el atrevimiento de abrir la guantera y encontré un cd de Debussy, lo cual me sorprendió ningún chico de nuestra edad, excepto yo, escuchaba esa música.

¿Te gusta Debussy?- le pregunte mientras colocaba el cd, el solo me miro e hizo una especie de asentimiento- Es raro, a nadie de nuestra edad le gusta ni siquiera lo conoce-.

El solo me miro y sonrío, seguí mirando el auto y estaba bastante limpio, lo cual también me pareció raro. Comparado con el auto de Mike y Tayler estaba perfectamente limpio.

Fuimos a un café y nos sentamos a hablar, era muy agradable estar con el. Me contó como era su vida antes de mudarse y también de que lo habían hecho por el trabajo de su padre y también que su madre había fallecido hace algunos años. Era algo raro que alguien te contara todo esto sin conocerte. Por mi parte le conté sobre mis padres mis pasatiempos y otras cosas. Sin darme cuenta el tiempo había pasado volando, así que le pedí que me lleve a casa.

Al llegar ambos bajamos del auto y me acompaño a la puerta. Nos quedamos mirando y el acerco su rostro al mío. Sin darme cuenta yo también lo hice y nos besamos. Sus labios eran suaves y se notaba que tenía experiencia. Cuando nos separamos el me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y me di cuenta que también tenia una.

Adiós Bella- se despidió dándome otro beso pero esta vez uno corto- Que descanses-.

Igualmente- me despedí de el y luego me dispuse a abrir la puerta mientras el se dirigía a su auto.

Por cierto soy Matt- me dijo su nombre, habíamos hablado sobre todo pero no se me había ocurrido preguntarle su nombre.

Un gusto conocerte Matt- le dije con una sonrisa- Adiós-.

Entre y subí corriendo a mi habitación, estaba feliz, no había sido mi primer beso pero fue algo especial, y esperaba volver a verlo.

-

-

-

-

**¡Hola! Espero que no se hayan aburrido con este capitulo, es necesario ver el comienzo del **_**noviazgo **_**o lo que sea esta relación. No estoy muy conforme con el capitulo pero así quedo, je.**

**Y para las que siguen mi historia "Close to Me" mañana habrá continuación, estoy en eso.**


End file.
